An X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) system scans subjects (CT imaging) using X-rays. In addition, the X-ray CT apparatus is a system that images the inside of the subject by processing the collected data through a computer.
Specifically, the X-ray CT apparatus radiates X-rays a plurality of times onto the subject from different directions. In addition, the X-ray CT apparatus detects the X-rays transmitted through the subject through an X-ray detector. A plurality of detection data is collected through detection. The collected detection data is A/D converted by a data collector. The detected data is subsequently transmitted to a console device. The console device produces projection data by carrying out preprocessing, etc. on the detected data. Then, the console device carries out reconstruction processing based on the projection data. The console device produces tomographic image data or volume data based on a plurality of tomographic image data by reproduction. The volume data is a data set representing the three-dimensional distribution of CT values corresponding to the three-dimensional regions of the subject.
Reconstruction processing is carried out on the projection data, for example, by providing convolution and back projection using a reconstruction function. The reconstruction function influences by the S/N, granularity, etc. of images (image data) obtained through reconstruction processing.
In addition, regarding the reconstruction function, a single reconstruction function is selected from among a plurality of predetermined reconstruction functions in single CT imaging based on the imaging conditions and experience of the operator and is applied. The imaging conditions include at least one condition from among the imaging site, direction, tube current value, helical pitch, contrast conditions, etc.